riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Phred Whistler
"I'll lend you my whistle if you've got a dollar." - Phred Phred Whistler isn't the most motivated individual in society. Since early school life, he never tries anything. Well, at least, he tries to do as little as he could. He eventually changed his mind in the end of Riddle School 5 and believed that he can do something that can perhaps benefit the world. Characteristics Phred is Phil's best friend. Until Riddle School 5, what he enjoyed more than anything else was doing as little as he could. His outlook on his life changed at the end of Riddle School 5, and he realized one person really can make a difference. Phred's design is more or less a recolor of Phil's, as was Zack's at the beginning of the series. It is revealed that his last name is Whistler in Riddle Transfer, and he is given the title "Helping Hand". He is given the last name Whistler because in RS2 he sold Phil his overpowered whistle for just a dollar. He died in RS4 by drowning face-first into a vat of paint. He also died the same way as Phil did in RS5 (in Phred's Dream). Which was, falling into a lava pit, disguised as Phil himself, so he could escape his dream. Speaking of RS5... Phred's Dream Walkthrough # Talk to Phred. Ask him if he would like to wear Phil's sweatshirt. He will decline, saying its already warm in the room (hint hint). # Click on the note near Mr. Munch's desk. It seems Mr. Munch wants to kill Phil. # Click on the thermostat. The temperature will be lowered. # Ask Phred again if he wants to wear your sweatshirt. He will say yes. # A few minutes later, Mr. Munch will activate the trap, and Phred will be killed. Trivia *The only game Phred doesn't appear in is RS4 because instead of being in Mr. Munch's Classroom he is in Mr. McMaster's room, as explained in Riddle School 5. *It can be theorised that all of the kids had the same dream, that ran concoursely, with Zacks only just beginning, Smiley being in the middle of the dreams, and Phred reaching the same stage as Phil did in the dreams. *Phred may have chosen Mr. Mcmasters classes but upon arrival was fooled by Phil to sit in the seat he sat at, and wear his sweatshirt in mr munch's room so Mr.Munch would mistake Phred for Phil, and kill Phred similarly to when Phil sat there and was killed in RS4. *Phred may wear sweatshirts when cold. *similarly to Diz's execution of Phil, Phil sits behind Phred in a T-shirt as he ensures that Phred dies in his dream, like Diz did when this happened to Phil in RS4. *Phred's shirt color changed throughout the series. In Riddle School 1 & 3, his shirt is shown to be a tan color, in Riddle School 2, his shirt is shown to be a dark yellow, in Riddle School 5 and Transfer 1, his shirt is shown to be a brownish green, in his Riddle School 5 dream, his shirt is shown to be dark red, in Riddle Transfer 2, his shirt is shown to be a brighter brownish green. *He is similar to Greg Sleep in the fact that Greg spent most/all of his time sleeping while Phred doesn't like doing anything. Deaths # Falls asleep face first in a bucket of paint. Dies from lead poisoning or drowning. # (In Dream) Falls face first into a pit of lava. Gallery Phred RS3.jpg|Phred as seen in Riddle School 3 images.jpg|Phred as seen in Riddle School 4 (Phred's Dream, Riddle School 5) download.png|Phred in Riddle School 2 images (1).jpg|Phred as seen in Riddle School RT1 Phred Whistler HQ.png|Phred as seen in Riddle Transfer Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Helpful Characters Category:Riddle School Category:Riddle School 2 Category:Riddle school 3 Category:Riddle School 5 Category:Riddle Transfer Category:Riddle Transfer 2 Category:Students Category:Phil's Friends